You're Dead Wrong
by XxWolfiexTigerxX
Summary: Probably won't update this story as much as I do on deviantArt, but I'll post it here. Anyways the title is a song by Mayday Parade and that's what some of the things in quotes are, they're lyrics from the song. Enjoy!


**You're Dead Wrong **

_**"She's got broken things where her heart should be..." **_

I ran down the street toward my house, Stella chasing after me, "Luna! I'm gonna kill you!"

"I didn't do anything!" I screamed and ran into my house locking the door behind me.

"Let me in, Luna." Stella commanded.

"And if I don't..?" I asked, repling to her through the door.

~PAUSE~

I'm Luna Frost and I am running from my friend, Stella Night, because I accidentally hit her boob when I was talking. I said I was sorry but she just has one of those temperments. So now, in conculsion, she's trying to kill me for an accident.

~PLAY~

"I'll torture you first." Stella growled.

"Don't you do that everyday?" I asked,she banged on the door really hard; I jumped back, "Okay you don't, but please don't hurt me." I slowly opened door and allowed Stella into my house.

Stella grabbed my arm and dug in her nails, "Does that feel good?"

_Damnit, I forgot she knew I was masochist. _

"No. No it doesn't." I replied, "Please let go."

"You just don't want to admit it." Stella grinned digging her nails into my skin further.

"No I'm pretty sure I know pain..." I replied jerking my arm away from her grip, "come on let's go to Sonic."

"Fine." she replied. We both got our iPods and put the ear buds in our ears and listened to our own sperate music.

"_Make my voice brand new I'll give it all to you, and I'll never speak again..." _

We pulled around into the drive-thru of Sonic, I ordered two cherry slushies and we drank in silence except for our iPods blasting in our ears. We drove home in the same silence we had at Sonic; I needed to break it.

"So?" I asked, I had turned my iPod off and took one of the earbuds out of her ear.

"What?" Stella asked crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"This silence...its weird...awkward." I replied, "Talk some,please?"

"I don't talk to people." she replied still not facing me.

"I'm not _people_. I'm Luna." I said, "Stella, look at me."

"No, freak." she snapped.

"Stella, please?" I asked, we pulled up to my house and got out, she walked ahead of me and sighed walking into the house, ignoring me, "S-Stellaa! Wait!"

_"But if there's one real thing I could choose to believe just a little hope would do the trick..." _

She turned around, "What, Luna?"

"I..." I paused and felt myself begining to blush.

"Yes?" I could tell by the sound of Stella's voice she was getting annoyed.

"I..." I walked up and joined her inside the house, "Nevermind..."

"Okay, whatever." she replied and walked into the living room. I heard the TV click on and then the mumbling of the voices on it. I went into my bedroom to think.

_Why couldn't I just say what I wanted? Was it really that hard? _

I sighed and lied down on my back spread out across my bed, "Stella, I know you might not feel the same way but I lo-" I was cut off by knocking on my door, "Yes?"

Stella came and lied down next to me on the bed, "I was bored nothing good was on." I looked into her green eyes and gave her a hug, I expected her to pull away but she didn't. I breathed in her perfume. We both ended up falling asleep my arms wrapped around her and her's wrapped around me. _Maybe I could tell her...but how would she react? _

When we woke up it was midnight, we both lied on the bed awake, but not moving afraid that because we were warm from each others embrace, we would freeze if we stood up. I started to get up when Stella pulled me closer into her. I felt myself blush, I tried to hide the smile but it wouldn't go away.

I didn't remember falling asleep again but when I opened my eyes it was day time. Stella was still asleep, so I carefully got up and went to the kitchen to make french toast and bacon. I went and got my phone from the counter and saw Niki, my one friend, had texted me asking if she could come over. It had been almost three hours ago that I had received that message, "Shit." I texted her back quickly:

**Don't come over now.**

I went back to finishing breakfast and Stella had woken up just in time, "Afternoon." I said placing a plate with food on it in front of a chair.

"Hey Luna?"

"Yeah?" my phone vibrated and I looked it was Niki:

**Why? And 2 late i'm on my way. **

_Damnit, Niki! _

"Who was that?" Stella asked taking a bite of french toast.

"Niki, she's coming over." I replied rolling my eyes.

Stella sighed, "Ok, well I was hoping that we could go back to sleep."

"Maybe not in my bedroom but we can share the couch." I said walking out into the living room, "We can both fit."

"Yeah if one of us lays ontop of the other." Stella pointed out, I looked over at her and nodded and then laughed.

"I'm kidding we can go back and lay down if you want for a little while an-" _**DING-DONG!**_

"I'm guessing that's Niki. I'm gonna leave now okay Luna?" Stella said grabbing her purse and heading out my back door. The doorbell rang again, and then the unexpected happened; Stella kissed me before heading down the back steps. I went over and answered the front door, smiling and shocked at what just happened.

"What happened, Luna? You seem to be a pretty good mood right now. Why didn't you want me to come over?" Niki jabbered, entering my house.

"Well, Stella was just here and..." I started.

"Um...I don't wanna know!" Niki interupted.

"It was nothing bad! God, Niki." I snapped at her and sat down on the couch.

"Okay jeez,I was kidding anyways. So, out of the friend zone yet?"

"No." I said putting my head on my hands, "Sadly."

_"She's got all my dreams, I've got these broken things..." _

"You know it's simple right?" Niki said, "Just tell her."

"I...don't...think so." I replied getting up and walking to the kitchen,grabbing my car keys and starting toward the door, "That is a bad idea...a very bad idea."

I exited my house and jumped into my car backing out of the driveway, and speeding off towards my job at Wal-Mart. _Just tell her? How could I possibly do that? There's no way that's gonna- __**RIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG! **_

I picked up my phone and saw it was Stella, "Hello?"

"Yeah, um about what happened before I left. I..don't know what got into me just...uh..."

"It's okay. I'm on my way to work. Bye." I ended the call, "I love you."

"Luna! You're late!" my boss yelled.

"Yes, I know, I...got up late." I replied to him. Images of the morning and the night before flashed before my eyes. I ran off towards the bathroom and started to cry, the tears ran down my cheeks. _Oh Stella, I love you but I can't tell you. _I wiped my tears away with my jacket sleeve, and then realized it was Stella's jacket. I hugged myself and breathed in the perfume left on the jacket. _Oh Stella..._

I exited the bathroom and headed over to my job as a customer service worker. It was an extremely boring job and I hated it but I had to get money somehow. A lady came in with her husband and they were returning a toaster, "Ma'am, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she replied.

"How do you know if truely love someone?" I asked.

"Well, that wasn't a question I was expecting, but does your heart seem like it only beats for them and they are all you ever seem to think about?" she replied.

"Thanks, for answering that." I moved the toaster to the return counter.

"No problem." she answered leaving.

I walked over to my boss, "I need the day off."

"Why? You were already late! You really expect me to let you have the day off?" my boss's viens look like they were ready to burst.

"Because I don't feel good. I feel like I'm gonna throw up." I began making heaving noises, "Please."

"Fine, but here tomorrow!" he dismissed me.

I rushed home, to find Stella back from ever she had gone.

"Hey." I said walking in the door.

"Well aren't you back early? What's up?" Stella asked looking at me from the living room, where she was perched on the couch.

"Told the boss that I wasn't feeling good." I said, setting my purse down and my keys.

"Oh, you alright? You don't _look _sick." Stella said with sincere concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just...," I closed my eyes, "wanted to give you your jacket and thought it was a waste of time to bring it home and go back."

"Uhu. Okay, well whatever you wanna tell me as your reason, go ahead I'll pretend that I don't know your real reason." Stella said, she turned the TV off and stood up, "So what's your real reason?" Stella wrapped her arms around my neck and sat me down on the couch and sat ontop of my lap.

"Well, I really didn't see the reason in coming all the way home and all the way back t-Stella what are you doing?" I asked, she grabbed my boobs, "Stop."

"What was your real reason?" Stella said, playing with my breast like she was seeing which was heavier.

"Uh..I..."

"Luna..."

"..." Stella planted her lips on mine and shut me up.

"Shut up." Stella said, she reached her hands up the back of my shirt and undid my bra. Soon she was ontop of me, and we were laying on the couch sharing each other's warmth.

"I love you, Stella." I sighed,I interlaced my fingers with her's as we laid there.

"Luna..."

"Yes?"

"Well...I...I...I..."

The front door swung open, "OH MY MY MY GOD.", Niki's hands slapped over her eyes, "I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" She turned around and rushed out the door.

Stella got up, "Well, that killed the mood."

I sighed and sat up while reaching back to relatch my bra together. Stella returned to the couch and laid back down, we cuddled while watching Big Bang Theory until about 12.

I leaned over and whispered, "So...what were you about to say when Niki walked in?"

But the only reply I got was steady breathing and I knew she was asleep, I sighed, switched the TV off, cuddled closer to Stella and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke to my boss banging on the door, before I could get up and open he stormed in, "I can't believe you-," he gasped, "LESBIANS!"

I tried my best not to wake Stella as I got up, "Why the hell did you just burst into my house?"

"You were late again Luna, and now I see why." He eyed Stella, who was still, somehow, sleeping on the couch.

"And that gives you a reason to burst into my house?"

"Yes, because I am your boss and I can do these things."

"Uh, actually that is considered breaking and entering so...I can report you to the police." I replied, crossing my arms.

"That's not necessary. How about...I let you keep your job and the police don't hear about this?" my boss asked.

"Sure I keep my job and this never happened. Any of it. Okay?" I said.

"Deal." he turned around and left.

I sat back down and rubbed my temples,_ Why the fuck was everyone just entering the house? _

By this point, now that all the chaos was over Stella awoke, "What was all that noise?"

"My boss thought he'd come in for a visit." I replied, "He said he'll never speak of this. I threatened to call the police on him."

Stella patted the spot on the couch next to her, "It's cold. You need to lie back down."

I smiled, and lied my body back down up close to Stella's, "Why are you always so warm?"

"Why are you always so cold?" Stella snapped.

"Why are you always so mean?"

"Why are you always so nice?

"Why are pandas so amazing?"

"Why are- wait what?"

"I don't know," Stella leaned closer, "maybe we're all crazy."

"Maybe..." just then, there was a knock at the door. It was Niki.

"Is it safe to come in?" she asked with caution, probably remembering what happened last time.

"Yes, we just got dressed," I teased.

"Hardyhar very funny," Niki rolled her eyes, "I brought you two lovebirds some doughnuts."

"Doughnuts? You're lucky I'm starving or else you'd be dead," Stella scolded, getting up to retrieve her doughnut.

"Uh huh sure whatever," Niki brushed her off, "people were getting suspicious so I told them you were roommates. It's not gay that way."

"Are we roommates?" I asked Stella.

"I dunno. If you want to be."

"Okay. I guess we're roommates."

"Yay, yay, yay! But... I may need to stay here," Niki informed them, "I got kicked out of my apartment for uh...misconduct. I promise to do my fair share of work and not disturb you two. I'm usually out most of the night anyways. I can crash on the couch while you're erm, in the bedroom."

"What's in it for us?" My heart skipped when Stella said us.

"I help pay bills and groceries, clean the house, and babysit your cat. It's only until I can find another place."

"Fine," Stella finally agreed.

"Okay I guess," I sighed. This couldn't end well. "But no peeing on the carpet!"

"Ha-ha, ok I won't."

"I mean it."

"I know," Niki was jumping up and down, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

*******************  
"Mrrrow!" Sky, Niki's cat, purred and rubbed against Stella's leg.  
"Aww, she likes you!" Niki cooed, bringing in the last of her few possessions.  
"I can't believe we're actually letting this animal live with us," Stella groaned, "the cat is bad enough."  
"You'll get used to Sky," Niki defended her beloved pet, "as for me, I'll make sure to stay out of the way." She unpacked her things and poured water into Sky's dish. "It's already 6:30. I'll start making dinner. You all good for spaghetti?"  
"Sounds good. Stella?"  
"Yeah ok." Niki followed by Sky went into the kitchen to start making the food. I turned on the radio and sat down on the couch with Stella.  
"Luna, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah?" I had the unmistakable ring of curiosity in my voice.  
"Am I allowed to slap her if she gets annoying?"  
"Yes," I laughed, "but you'd do it anyways."  
Niki switched on the radio that was in the kitchen, and started humming to whatever was on. I leaned on the arm of the couch and reached for the remote, and flipped on the TV.  
"What do you wanna watch?" I asked Stella.  
"Dinner's ready!" Niki called.  
I entered the kitchen to find actual edible food, "Did you make this or did Sky?"  
"Well I had a little help…." Niki said, "Just eat." She set down one large plate of spaghetti.  
We sat down and ate, sharing the one large helping, and then by accident got the same noodle just like in Lady and the Tramp. It was too late to say any warning, our lips met and we kissed.  
"Ooooh…" Niki teased, "I just leave you two now." She smirked as she left the kitchen with her plate.  
I was bright red, "I didn't mean to…I-"  
"Why did you kiss me in front of Niki?" Stella scolded, "Moron."  
"I didn't mean to...I...I..." I stammered, "I'm sorry."  
"Sorry?" Stella got up from the table, "Leave me alone."  
She went into the bedroom and slammed the door.  
"What have I done?"  
Niki came back into the kitchen, "I heard the door slam, what happened?"  
"You. You made this damn spaghetti! Did you purposely place that noodle there or was just a...a..." I screamed and then laid my head down, "What do I do now?"  
"What do you mean?" Niki asked.  
"What do I mean? I MEAN I have no bed to sleep in! I MEAN Stella and I were just getting on better terms! I MEAN you're just gonna have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight!" I shouted as I left the kitchen and sat down on the couch, "Goodnight, Niki!"  
"But-"  
"Get out!" I said pointing to the door, "Now!"

I must've fallen asleep sometime during the night between my crying and anger. I woke up with a blanket on me, which was odd because I didn't have a blanket before. I looked over at the bedroom door, it was open now. I got up off the couch and walked over to the door way, Stella was asleep in the bed. I tip-toed over and then lied down in the bed.  
"I still hate you right now." Stella said, her voice scared me, I didn't know she was awake.  
"Do you not want me laying here then?" I asked, "Cuz I'll go back to the couch if you'd like."  
"No, you can stay here I guess…but it's only so you're not cold." Stella smiled.  
I laughed and curled up closer to Stella, she was always so warm. Always.


End file.
